AN AVERGE TYPICAL AMERICAN DAY
by kaykay1307
Summary: I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY! PLEAZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ALL YOU AWSOME PEEPS OUT THERE!!!**

**IN THIS STORY I OWN EVERTHING EXCEPT CLUB PENGUIN!!!! YEA ME!!!!!**

**IF YOU THINK THIS IS ONE OF THE WEIRDEST STORIES I'D BE HAPPY TO KNOW!!!**

**THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT MY BEST FRIENDS BUT WHEN ONE GETS BORED ONE WRIGHTS ONE CRAAZZYY STORY!!!! BESIDES I LIKE THIS STORY AND I HOPE ALL YOU PEEPS OUT THERE LIKE IT TO!!!!SO REVIEW IF YOU THINK THIS A CRAZY, AWSOME, HORRIBLE, OR WEIRD STORY!!**

**I'D LOVE TO HERE YOUR OPINIONS!!!!OR ONIONS!!!!**

**THIS IS ONLY GOINGBTO BE ONE CHAPPIE PEEPS!!!!**

* * *

IT WAS AN AVERANGE TYPICAL AMERICAN LUNCH. I WAS AT THE SAME TABLE AS ALWAYS LISTENGING TO OTHER PEOPLE AND WAITING FOR MY BEST FRIENDS ALEXIS AND EMILY-JO TO SHOW UP. JUST AN AVERANGE LUNCH. BUT EVEN AT AN AVERENGE MIDDLE SCHOOL DURING AN AVERGE LUNCH SOMETHING CAN GO WRONG.

OF COURSE THAT SOMETHING DIDN'T GO WRONG INTILL THE NEXT DAY…

ANOTHER AVERGE TYPICAL AMERICAN LUNCH AT THIS AVERGE TYPICAL AMERICAN SCHOOL IN… OHIO. THE STATE OF DANGER AS WE SPYS/NINJAS CALL IT. I WAS SITTING THERE, AN AVERGE TYPICAL AMERICAN TEENAGE GIRL. OR SO IT SEEMED. WHEN SUDDENLY WE WERE UNDER ATTACK BY OUR WORST ENEMY… FLING NINJA PENGUINS FROM THE ISLAND CLUB PENGUIN. WE SPYS/ NINJAS RAN TO THE BATHROOM AND SWITCHED INTO ARE AWSOME GEAR.

IT WAS A TOUGH BATTLE 'CAUSE NOT ONLY HAD THEY BROUGHT FISH BUT ALSO THERE _PUFFLES_!! BUT LUCKILY WE HAD A SECRET WEAPON!! THE CAFETERIA'S LUNCH FOOD. BEST WEAPON YOU'LL EVER GET, WE ALMOST WON. BUT AT THE LAST MINUTE THEY TOOK WHAT THEY WANTED.(TEXTBOOKS, FOOD, TABLES, CHAIRS, ART STUFF, PLAYGROUND EQUIMPMENT…). WE TRIED TO GET THEM BACK BUT WE COULDN'T.

THEY WOUND UP CLOSING THE SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS AND STARTED FUNRAISERS TO BUY ALL THE STUFF THEY LOST. A MONTH LATER WE WERE BACK IN SCHOOL ON ANOTHER AVERGE TYPICAL AMERICAN DAY, I FOUND OUT THE PENGUINS HAD STARTED A SCHOOL ON CLUB PENGUIN. WE NEVER SAW THEM AGAIN, BUT THAT DIDN'T MEAN DANGER WAS GONE, WE STILL HAD OTHER ENEMY'S. BUT LET'S FACE IT, THEY WERE NEVER AS MUCH AS A CHALLENGE AS THOSE PENGUINS THEY WERE ALL TOO EASY. EVEN FOR THE NEWEST MEMEBERS OR THE YOUNGEST MEMEBERS…

O' WELL GUESS WELL JUST HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT THE PENGUINS ARE TO BUSY WITH THEIR SCHOOL.*SIGH*

* * *

**REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**

**IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS I MIGHT CONTINUE THE STORY!!!!**

**OH AND I THANK MY COUSIN, MY BROTHER, MY TWO FRIENDS, SCHOOL, CLUB PENGUIN, PUFFLES, AND OH OF COURSE FISH FOR ALL MY INSPIRATION!!!!WAIT NO!!!! I CANT FORGET ALL YOU PEEPS OUT THERE!!! SO THANKS FOR BEING YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. plz read!

**okay so guess what? max-dan-wiz is under construction...yeah thats the website i went to when i was to lazy to log-in to anyother websites. haha oh well i guess *shrugs shoulders* really im just here to ask witch name you like better for a new fanfic: Kaitlyn or Kenya? also free virtual cookies to anyone who votes and i'm in the middle of writing the first chappie of a harry potter fic (my first so don't be a hater) another maximum ride fic and a couple of my own idea stories that i might post on here under misc:books. really it all depends. i think there was something else but i forget what so ummm yeah. also i now have an account on NaNoWriMo which is really cool i must admit so if your on there look for me. my name is *drumroll* kaykay1307. i have no idea where i even came up with that name. okay so i'm gonna go but i honostly think there was something else so just give me a moment...oh yeah i also started a random victorous fanfic that i'm not even sure i'm gonna finish but i like it.**

**now for my last question... what could the nickname bay/bey stand for? if you watched the show switched at birth then you know where i got this name but i abstutly looovvveee it and really want to use it in my next story that i already have plotted out but i want it to be her nickname. so plzplz help me and i will give you all virtual cookies.**


End file.
